


В гостях

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dimension Travel, End of the World, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Gems, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Доктор Стрендж смотрел на человека перед ним с неявным ожиданием проблем. Он был невысокого роста, черноволосый, зеленоглазый и не обращающий на него внимание, вместо этого рассматривающий костлявую фигуру в плаще.
Series: Веер вероятностей [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290905
Kudos: 28





	В гостях

Доктор Стрендж смотрел на человека перед ним с неявным ожиданием проблем. Его собеседник был невысокого роста, черноволосый, зеленоглазый и не обращающий на него внимание, вместо этого рассматривающий костлявую фигуру в плаще. 

\- Так, - протянул тот первым, - давай еще раз. Ты говоришь мне, что какой-то фиолетовый титан влюбился в тебя и решил принести дары, выбрав для этого половину населения галактики и шесть камней бесконечности. 

\- Да. 

\- Незадолго до этого, вот этот вот волшебник использовал силу камня Агамото для того чтобы закрепить единственную возможность вероятного будущего, в котором у титана ничего бы не получилось и дары принесены не были бы. 

\- Верно.

\- В процессе этого, объединенная сила камней разрушила и без того маловероятное будущее и стерла всю вселенную. 

\- Именно так. 

\- И, поэтому, ты решила прийти ко мне и просить меня о помощи в откате всего сущего до точки коллапса. 

\- В точку. 

\- А эти шестеро, стало быть, те самые точки. И кто же они? 

\- Они хранители камней. Самый старый был связан с ним на протяжении восьмидесяти земных лет. 

Обе сущности посмотрели на Капитана Америку. Тот стоял с военной выправкой, держал щит в правой руке, опущенным к полу, и разглядывал вид из ближайшего окна. Черное озеро, в котором играли в салочки странные русалки и гигантский кальмар. 

\- Нет. Слишком далеко. - Черноволосый качнул головой. - Слишком высока вероятность того что всё пойдет по проторенной дорожке. 

\- Остальные все одинаковы. - Костлявая махнула косой указывая на них. - Я не вижу между ними разницы. 

\- Понимаю. - Парень кивнул, и они оказались в просторной круглой комнате с камином на одной стене и украшениями в красном, изумрудном и серебряном цветах. - Давайте для начала определимся вот с чем... 

Впервые его внимание было сосредоточенно не на Костлявой, а на них. И это было... неожиданно приятно. Словно кто-то, чье одобрение ты пытался заслужить, обратил на тебя свое внимание. 

\- Они мои. - Резкий взмах косой и ощущение пропадает. 

\- Тогда пусть станут ценой. - Парень раскрыл ладони, не поднимая рук. - Они все коснулись бесконечности, они пришли в мои владения и уйдут отсюда. Отдай мне, когда их жизненный путь закончится. 

Костлявая фигура в темном балахоне покачала косой и, неожиданно, посмотрела на них. Впервые за всё время. 

\- Согласна. Я их всё равно тронуть не смогу. Но только после назначенного часа. Сейчас, - фигура уселась на кресло, принявшее форму стула с высокой и резной спинкой, - они мои. 

\- Согласен. - Парень махнул рукой в приглашении и скрестил ноги. - Итак. Все ли из вас хотят вернуть мир в том виде, в котором вы его покинули?

\- У нас есть выбор? - Питер Квилл, вспомнил Стрэндж, человек, который искал Гамору.

\- Шесть на самом деле. - Парень улыбнулся, он, вообще, заметил Стивен, был очень улыбчивым. - Видите ли, в тот момент, когда вы принимали на себя обязанности Хранителя, вы создавали, назовем это "точкой сохранения". Поскольку мы с вашей Смертью уже определили, что вернуть вас к первой - нельзя. Слишком велик риск повтора всей череды событий. То остается еще пять. 

\- Нас здесь пятеро. - Локи, Стрэндж с самого начала беседы поглядывал на асгардца с недоумением. Тот тоже Хранитель? Интересно, какого из шести камней. Не пространства и не времени. Может, Реальность? Вроде в Лондонских событиях мелькал Тор. 

\- Всегда можно вернуться за доли секунд до того как ваш волшебник начал использовать Око. 

Все посмотрели на него. 

\- Я сделал это до нападения Таноса. 

\- Когда смотрел в будущее? - Недоверчиво и сжимая руки на оружие, спросил Квилл. 

\- Немного позже. Но до того как начался план. Всё вернется в том же виде, в котором и было? - Обращаясь к хозяину комнат. 

\- Да. Вселенной не нравится быть разобранной. Точкой до этого станет ваше принятие и использование камня Времени. 

\- Рождество, две тысячи шестнадцатый*. - Для всех присутствующих озвучил вслух свои догадки Стрэндж. 

\- Следующая, принятие камня Силы. Вопреки распространенным слухам подобные артефакты уважают дух больше, чем мускулы.

\- 7522. 198 *

\- Две тысячи четырнадцатый. Тридцать первое июля, может тридцатое. - Локи уже давно сидел на какой-то кушетке, очевидно, из Асгарда.   
Бог Смерти довольно хмыкнул, но продолжил. 

\- Тогда идет камень Реальности. - Джейн Фостер, подруга Тора, отвлеклась от изучения карт, висящих на стенах. 

\- Две тысячи двенадцатый. Двенадцатое декабря.

\- И камень Разума. - Вот теперь не только он смотрел на Локи. 

\- Две тысячи десятый. За несколько дней до моего появления у вас. 

\- Тогда, апрель. - Капитан кивнул и задал вопрос с любопытством. - Как это будет выглядеть? 

\- Вы будете помнить всё. Мир вокруг вас станет тем же, каким и был в тот день. Считайте это вторым шансом. Вам нужно выбрать дату, максимально близкую к началу кризиса, к той поворотной точке, когда всё еще можно остановить. 

\- До разрушения Асгарда. - Решительно ответил Локи. - Он пришел за Тессарактом с камнем Силы, сразу после того как разрушил Корпус Нова. Две тысячи семнадцатый год. Хела безумна, но если я буду знать о ней, то смогу убедить её выступить против Таноса. 

\- Я просто прикажу ей, - махнула рукой Костлявая, напоминая о себе.

Брюнет поднял одну бровь. Скелет положил голову на руку. Парень кивнул, нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Локи, побуждая продолжать. 

\- Лучше после того как Тор вернулся на Землю, - краткий взгляд в сторону Капитана, - тогда я смогу хоть что-то сделать с эйнхериями и тем, что Один называл армией. Точка Фостер. 

Единственная девушка в их обществе кивнула. 

\- Не знаю. Гамора могла бы сказать лучше. - Квилл пожал плечами. - Слухи о нем ходили задолго до того как я взял заказ на камень Силы. Но после смерти Эго он словно начал собирать силы. Несколько месяцев после того как я взялся. 

Костлявая кивнула. 

\- Тогда давай туда. - Брюнет пожал плечам. - Насколько я понял у них будет пять лет для того чтобы исправить ситуацию. Это не слишком много, но и не слишком мало. Достаточно, чтобы эхо от наших действий поколебало устои. 

\- Согласна. - Костлявая кивнула. 

Последнее, что Стивен помнил, перед тем как проснуться в постели своего бывшего пентхауса, был громкий хлопок в ладоши.

**Author's Note:**

> Рождество, две тысячи шестнадцатый* - католическое рождество отмечают в ночь с 24 по 25 декабря.  
> 7522\. 198 * - перевод даты 31.06.2014. Год - византия (с тем же успехом можно было бы использовать любой другой календарь не от Рождества Христова), плюс суммированое число дней (т.е. без разделения на месяцы). Взято из Стар Трека.
> 
> Стив - Пространство  
> Локи - Разум  
> Джейн - Реальность  
> Питер - Сила  
> Стивен - Время  
> (Душа - Танос, но его все игнорят и не пригласили из-за того, что снес вселенную)


End file.
